Many sports, such as American football, involve imparting motion to a physical ball. In an effort to monitor and improve performance, it is important to monitor and understand the movement of the football during a game or practice. What is needed is a sports performance system with ball sensing that can be used to enable users, players, teams, coaches, friends, fans and organizations to monitor and/or improve their performance, a player's performance, and/or a team's performance.